Le Livre des Traverses
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Que feriez-vous si un vieux livre avalait votre chat ? nouveau chapitre en ligne : une petite surprise vous attend !
1. Prologue

Olala… me voilà (enfin ?) zici… Je dirais bien que je n'ai pas fait tout le chemin (de traverse ?) pour me faire claquer la porte au nez, vous n'êtes pas les Dursley quand même – alors revieeeews ! (m'enfin j'veux pas mettre la pression, s'pas ?)

Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à la dame anglaise (qui nous fait poireauter depuis deux ans, ça commence à bien faire) qui écrit de siii merveilleux livres… sale égoïste !

Je ne prétend certes pas faire mieux que quiconque (les fics d'Alohomora me rendent très humble, merci Alo), mais j'ose tout de même fournir ma pitite contribution au littéraire édifice… hum.

Alors voilà : c'est une histoire, d'accord, avec des personnages dedans, et puis il y a aussi un livre, mais bon ça c'est plus compliqué, et puis deux chats, et puis… Oh ! vous pourriez pas lire, au lieu de me fatiguer à demander des résumés ?! Les mauvaises langues diront d'ailleurs que vu la taille de l'histoire, l'histoire _c'est_ la fic, mais j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, et qui sont pas contents y zonka (comme Willy ! vous avez lu _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ ? ah oui pardon, je me disperse un tantinet) pas lire. Ca ne dispense personne de m'envoyer des reviews. Hum.

         A Alohomora,          parce qu'un livre est toujours          une Porte          ouverte vers un autre monde. 

Le Livre des Traverses

Prologue

_Feuilles mortes et ondée vespérale_

      '        Le soir d'automne s'abandonnait à la nuit. Cela ne fût peut-être pas arrivé s'il n'y avait eu la pluie car comme on le sait, un ciel d'orage appelle le crépuscule. D'avis général, le mauvais temps serait dommage puisque les lourdes nuées allaient cacher les étoiles mais au moins l'atmosphère ainsi attiédie ferait une nuit à la douceur plaisante.

               Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait fait un temps frais, de ceux que l'on a après l'orage. Il semblait bien aux rêveurs percevoir de lointaines senteurs d'humus un léger vent au discret goût d'eau ondulait les cheveux des passants et faisait lever le nez aux enfants ravis. Un parfum léger et piquant se répandait autour des arbres et des pelouses dans les jardins publics et venait glisser dans l'air, au milieu d'une brume diffuse. Comme si le Temps s'était trompé dans l'ordre de cette journée d'automne, l'accalmie précédait la tempête.

               Mais cela, tous l'ignoraient. Il était certain alors que l'on pourrait sortir sans crainte, que les amants pourraient flâner dans les rues et  les chats errer sur les toits. C'est pourquoi des maîtres attentifs furent surpris de voir leurs félins refuser obstinément de risquer la moindre vibrisse à l'extérieur, et de s'installer sagement sur un vieux fauteuil confortable sans la plus petite trace de regret. Personne n'ignore que les chats sont aquaphobes, et leur instinct est un moyen très sûr d'échapper à un bain forcé. Et ils ne pouvaient que s'en féliciter.

               C'était en tout cas l'avis de Muang-Thaï. Elle considérait en effet comme bien plus préférable à pluie la tiédeur rassurante d'une pièce bien meublée. Elle resterait donc tranquillement au chaud, à écouter de la musique. Dans cette matière, comme dans toutes les autres à n'en pas douter, Muang-Thaï possédait des goûts très sûrs. Son choix s'était cette fois porté sur Bach, avec le quatrième des Concertos Brandebourgeois, et elle restait persuadée que rien ne vaut, un soir de pluie, des notes légères aux coin du feu. Par un temps pareil, des accents plus mélancoliques n'eussent peut-être point dépareillé, mais la belle et délicate obstinée ne sentait pas d'humeur mélancolique. Résolument, elle entreprit de lustrer son joli minois brun.

--------------------

               Minuit fronça son nez noir et humide. Tout était noir chez lui, mis à part ses yeux dont les iris semblaient deux lucioles au crépuscule. Et le rusé Minuit était aussi vif qu'une luciole. Il était également très avisé ce soir serait pluvieux, il en était certain. Il décida de sacrifier ses habitudes de noctambule impénitent en faveur d'une visite à son amie de toujours, la jolie Muang-Thaï. S'il la connaissait bien, elle devait déjà s'étirer voluptueusement sur un coussin de soie, en écoutant de la musique classique (Minuit s'amusa à tenter de deviner le choix de ce soir : Mozart ? trop compliqué. Ravel, ou Debussy ? elle préférait quelque chose de plus… pas Chopin, pas d'opéra, peut-être du Bach, ou Brahms ? Minuit aimait bien Wagner, mais la Chevauchée des Walkyries était peut-être quelque chose d'un peu agressif pour de si sensibles oreilles). Une soirée simple et agréable pour ses goûts d'incorrigible aristocrate, et une soirée dépaysante pour un aventurier bien élevé tel que Minuit. Son amie ne s'inquièterait pas trop après tout, les loueurs de Muang-Thaï étaient des connaissances communes, et elle saurait sûrement où venir le chercher, d'autant plus que le vagabondage était chez lui une seconde nature. _Alea jacta est_, et vivent les feux de cheminée ! Minuit se mit en chemin comme tombait la première goutte.

--------------------****

      ****


	2. Chapitre 1

Le Livre des Traverses

Chapitre Premier

Un certain soir d'orage 

      '        La « Suite pour flûte et orchestre » (n°2) était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'une Marie au moins aussi essoufflée que ruisselante fit une entrée théâtrale dans le salon raffiné des Le Kermeur. Le chat siamois élégamment posé sur le coussin bleu eut un frémissement de moustaches, signe d'une réprobation à peine retenue à l'encontre de l'espèce d'épouvantail qui faisait irruption dans son domaine propre et confortable. Le chat noir sauta prestement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour examiner l'apparition à loisir – quoique avec circonspection. Isild, propriétaire (par défaut) des lieux, vautrée sur le tapis persan, se contenta d'étouffer un bâillement, tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Ayant terminé sa prudente inspection, Minuit s'installa sur un coussin canari – disposé à son intention – d'un air satisfait. Il venait sous l'apparence de cette chose mouillée d'authentifier sa légitime propriétaire. Chacun put observer l'encombrante visiteuse.

         « - Marie, je crois que tu en profites » fit remarquer Isild avec une indignation toute feinte. « Tu es en train de ruiner l'effort méritoire de la femme de ménage… si Maman était là elle t'arracherait les yeux !

            - Mais elle n'est pas là ! » répliqua Marie, pleine d'une évidente mauvaise foi. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il pleut. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est la chatte qui a tout sali » (Muang-Thaï était le chat le plus civilisé du monde salir quelque chose représentait à ses yeux pervenche un crime des plus odieux. Devant la faiblesse de son argument, Marie reprit avec un air perfide :) « Dis-lui d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça, on je la mouille ! »

Avec un miaulement indigné, la chatte bondit de son coussin sur le meuble le plus haut qu'elle put trouver. Minuit la considéra d'un air amusé.

         « Bon, vas enfiler n'importe quoi de sec – tu sais où est mon placard à vêtements, et redescends. Mais par pitié, _pose __ces livres ! »_

Avec un bruyant soupir, Marie laissa tomber un sac de papier brun sur le coussin bleu – protestation véhémente de sa propriétaire toujours perchée sur la bibliothèque – et se rua dans l'escalier.

Isild eut un regard en coin pour la chatte siamoise. « Muang-Thaï, si tu le dis à Maman, j'enlève Bach et je mets de la techno ». elle récupéra le sac dont s'échappait des livres et la chatte reprit sa place d'un air hautain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie descendait l'escalier de pierre quatre à quatre. Elle arriva en trombe au salon, comme pour imiter la pluie qui tambourinait à présent les vitres avec un fracas grandissant. Elle trouva Isild plongée dans la contemplation des livres qu'elle avait apportés.

         « - Harry Potter ? Mais on l'avait déjà !

            - En français, ma grande, en français ! ça, c'est _in __english in the text ! Et puis j'ai trouvé cette édition irrésistible, tu vois, avec des illustrations à l'intérieur et cet air bizarre de vieux bouquin…_

            - Isaak Pervandus ?

            - Je crois que c'est le nom du libraire. C'est marqué où ? »

Isild ne répondit pas. Elle caressait distraitement, du bout des doigts, la couverture fânée. Un livre jauni, écorné, un vieux livre. Pas du tout une édition récente.

         « On dirait que ce bouquin va tomber en poussière. Ou plutôt, qu'il devrait tomber en poussière. Parce qu'il a l'ai très vieux et en même temps si… vivant… »

La blonde jeune fille frissonna en repoussant le livre vers son amie, qui s'en saisit presque religieusement. Isild avait tout à fait raison. Un livre ancien, et neuf à la fois. Marie frôla de l'index la dorure du titre, ou plus précisément ce qu'il en restait : il était impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce fût. Ouvrant le livre avec douceur, elle ne trouva non plus aucun titre sur la page de garde, seulement un nom : Isaak Pervandus, et ces quatre vers signés d'Anna de Noailles :

                                             _« Je vous laisse dans l'ombre ardente_

_                                                                                      [de ce livre,_

_                                                Mon regard et mon front _

_                                                Et mon âme, toujours ardente et_

_                                                                                  [toujours ivre,_

                                                Où vos doigts traîneront. » 

Marie referma le livre avec une sorte de brusquerie inquiète et le posa nerveusement sur une console proche de son fauteuil. Elle continuait de lui jeter de brefs regards soupçonneux. Isaak Pervandus… un nom étrange.

         « - Ce n'est pas anglais comme nom. Hollandais, peut-être ? Je me demande comment il a fait – si c'est lui – pour donner à ce truc un air aussi vieux. On dirait une antiquité… Bon sang il a quoi ce livre ? Quatre ans ? Ou cent-dix-huit ?

            - Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de titre, j'en ai franchement aucune idée. Mais vu l'âge de la chère Mme Rowling et le temps écoulé depuis la parution d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers… Avec le peu de bon sens qui me reste, je dois quand même admettre que celui-là n'a pas pu sortir trois siècles avant sa parution. Attends une minute… au fait, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est vraiment un tome d'Harry Potter ?! »

Marie, qui avait ouvert la bouche vraisemblablement pour faire une remarque, oublia de la refermer, émettant un petit bruit étranglé. Isild lui rendit un regard circonspect. Marie éprouva soudain l'irrépressible et désagréable besoin de se justifier.

         « - Je l'ai pris parce que… j'en sais rien, moi ! Je le trouvais beau, ce vieux bouquin. Il était avec les autres livres d'Harry Potter, enfin les livres quoi… Je veux dire, à l'intérieur. C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'était un des seuls rayons à être dans la boutique… Et je m'en rappelle, parce qu'il avait l'air tout seul, je veux dire, au milieu des autres, mais… enfin tu vois ce que…

            - Il est vide.

            - Hein ?

            - Je dis qu'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Rien d'écrit. »

Marie s'empara avec célérité de l'ouvrage fautif. C'était vrai. Le livre n'était fait que de pages blanches. Façon de parler, puisque leur couleur approchait davantage du jaune mais enfin, il n'y avait aucune ligne lisible. Il y avait pourtant les quatre vers, et ce nom si étrange – ce livre avait été possédé, à l'évidence.

         « - Une sorte de… journal intime ?

            - Je croyais que c'était le nom du libraire ?

            - J'en sais rien, moi ! Si c'est son journal, il est vachement vieux, ce libraire ! Et surtout, il a pas une vie très passionnante ! »

Marie secoua ses boucles châtain d'un air renfrogné. Elle se sentait prise en faute, et avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. J'ai du l'acheter par erreur. Un miaulement indigné se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Minuit, un sac de papier brun se balançant dans la gueule, s'avançait d'un pas triomphant. Sa maîtresse s'en empara et entreprit d'en explorer le contenu sous le regard attentif de Muang-Thaï.

         « Je l'ai ! »

Elle brandissait un rectangle de papier blanchâtre, qu'on eût dit arraché à un vieux carnet.

         « - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

            - Le ticket de caisse, bien sûr. Enfin, façon de parler, il n'y avait pas de caisse, alors… Ah non ! Ca, c'est vraiment… »

Isild se redressa brusquement devant l'air alarmé de son amie.

         « Regarde ! »

Elle agita fébrilement le papier sous le nez d'Isild.

         « Si tu gigotes comme ça, je vais avoir du mal à lire »

Avec un fredonnement agacé, Marie retira brusquement le papier, et reprit la parole sur le ton d'une maîtresse qui se force à la patience pour répéter quelque chose à un enfant récalcitrant. Elle fit un geste vague en direction de la pile de livres abandonnée sur la console.

         « Il y a bien la preuve que j'ai acheté ces livres-là, cet Ellis Peters, et le Sigismondo (un Sigismondo en anglais, tu te rends compte ?!), et les quatre Harry Potter en anglais aussi, et le recueil de nouvelles, mais pas de trace du vieux livre. C'est à croire qu'il me l'a refilé _gratis, ou qu'on me l'a fourré dans le sac pendant que je tournais la tête ! »_

Isild et Marie observèrent le mystérieux ouvrage comme si elles s'attendaient à voir quelque liche en sortir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Muang-Thaï pour faire une de ses rares mais spectaculaires bêtises.

La petite chatte sauta de la bibliothèque en haut de laquelle elle s'était à nouveau réfugiée pour échapper aux gesticulations des autres, pour atterrir près de Morgane. Considérant le curieux volume sans aménité, elle lui donna un habile coup de sa patte de velours, le faisant tomber de la petite table le livre s'ouvrit de lui-même dans sa chute. On pouvait y voir une illustration précise, presque une photographie, d'un lieu étrange et coloré. Les amies se penchèrent pour examiner le phénomène, constatant la présence d'un paragraphe aux lettres joliment enluminées, dont la première phrase commençait par _« le Chemin_ _de Traverse »_. Isild voulut récupérer le livre, mais Muang-Thaï fut plus rapide. Elle passa une patte inquisitrice sur le texte, puis sur l'image attenante.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

                                                            --------------------


	3. Chapitre 2

Le Livre des Traverses

Chapitre Deuxième

Epigraphe pour un livre condamné 

'              Le livre à l'aspect parcheminé n'avait jamais paru si ordinaire. Bouche grande ouverte, Isild et Marie se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour observer le miracle : elles eurent beau béer, de chat siamois, point. Marie pencha la tête de côté, tentant tout à la fois de déglutir, de dire quelque chose d'intelligent et de respirer à fond. N'arrivant à aucune de ces fins, elle choisit de se rencogner au plus profond de l'immense fauteuil qu'elle occupait. En face d'elle, Isild avait l'air hébété de quelqu'un qui vient d'échapper à un sort particulièrement horrible et n'ose y croire. Moustaches pendantes, Minuit fixait le livre comme s'il s'était agi d'un casse-tête chinois singulièrement ardu. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le seul bruit perceptible fut celui de la pluie battant les carreaux de la baie vitrée.

         « Ah. » fit Isild comme si l'existence d'un livre glouton fût un fait acquis. « On dirait qu'il n'est pas inébranlable que ça, mon bon sens. »

         « - Est-ce que… est-ce que ce truc a bien _avalé ton chat ? » finit par dire Marie avec effort. « Non, parce que… sans ticket de caisse j'aurai du mal à prouver quoi que ce soit… Y compris que ce n'est pas ma faute si cette bestiole fait mumuse avec des livres ensorcelés !_

            - Tu sais quoi Marie ? Je vais finir par croire ton histoire de livre ensorcelé… Et en réfléchissant bien, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout qu'il ait échoué au milieu d'un étalage d'Harry Potter !

            - Tu crois que je devrais le rapporter ?

            - Chez Isaak Pervandus ? D'une part, tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il s'agit bien du libraire en plus, vu ce qui vient de se passer, je ne serais pas non plus surprise que le libraire en question ait plié bagage juste après ton départ ! »

Marie jeta à son amie un regard paniqué. Isild soupira d'un air désespéré. Minuit poussa un « Yao ! » retentissant et autoritaire. Les filles baissèrent les yeux vers le chat noir. Celui-ci avait tourné les pages d'une patte agile, découvrant l'image d'une Muang-Thaï miniature déambulant au beau milieu d'une ruelle animée. Marie se pencha sur l'illustration.

         « - Ca ne te rappelle rien, cet endroit ?

            - Si », fit Isild d'un air sombre. « Ca, c'est le Chemin de Traverse »

--------------------

         « - Génial » dit enfin Marie. « On a deux cas de démence aggravée, un chat volatilisé, un bouquin dévoreur et de gros ennuis en perspective.

            - Au moins, on connaît à peu près l'endroit où elle se trouve. T'imagines ? Le rêve de tous les pottermaniaques ! On pourrait se faire une fortune ! « Le livre qui permet de tailler une bavette avec son perso préféré, en chair et en os ! Visitez Poudlard ! Mangez des Chocogrenouilles à Pré-au-lard ! Achetez des billets pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! » J'en connais beaucoup qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour s'offrir ça ! »

Marie jeta à Isild un regard soupçonneux.

         « - J'espère que tu n'es seulement qu'à moitié sérieuse… Je ne te connaissais pas si vénale, ma chère !

            - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour l'instant il vaut mieux ne rien dire à personne. Qui sait ce que les gens pourraient vouloir faire avec ce livre, et encore, dans le meilleur des cas. Voir c'est croire, et on va nous prendre pour des folles.

            - D'accord. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Un miaulement sonore retentit alors près de la table. Isild et Marie tournèrent la tête à temps pour voir disparaître Minuit.

         « Oh non… » gémit Marie. On avait bien besoin de ça ! « Je crois que maintenant on est obligé d'y aller… »

Isild leva les yeux au plafond d'un air fataliste.

         « - Soit… Il faut prendre de l'argent.

            - Combien ?

            - Suffisamment pour acheter des vêtements, en tout cas. Et des renseignements ! Il vaut mieux passer pour des sorcières. S' il s'agit bien du Chemin de Traverse, on pourra changer nos livres sterling à Gringotts. »

Marie et Isild rassemblèrent l'argent qu'elles purent trouver. Après avoir enfilé des manteaux assez longs pour cacher leurs jeans et leurs pulls, elles s'approchèrent du livre. Se tenant fermement la main, elles posèrent chacune en même temps leur autre paume sur l'image, en fait une sorte de photographie vaguement animée, où déambulait à présent un chat noir. Elles sentirent en même temps un tiraillement singulier au niveau du nombril. _Caractéristique d'un Portoloin, songèrent-elles de concert. Pourtant, il n'a pas disparu ?…_

Dans le salon silencieux du cottage, on n'entendait nul autre bruit que celui de l'averse. Coïncidence ? L'orage semblait s'être calmé quelque peu. L'eau glissait sur les vitres, en un chant sourd et monotone. Des bûches craquaient dans l'âtre, projetant ombres et lumières. Y eut-il un courant d'air soudain ? Quelques pages tournèrent, révélant un autre poème :

_Lecteur paisible et bucolique,_

_                                                                        Sobre et naïf homme de bien,_

_                                                                        Jette ce livre saturnien,_

_                                                                        Orgiaque et mélancolique._

_                                                                        Si tu n'as fait ta rhétorique_

_                                                                        Chez Satan, le rusé doyen,_

_                                                                        Jette ! tu n'y comprendrais rien_

_                                                                        Ou tu me croirais hystérique._

_                                                                        Mais si, sans se laisser charmer,_

_                                                                        Ton œil sait plonger dans les gouffres,_

_                                                                        Lis-moi, pour apprendre à m'aimer :_

_                                                                        Ame curieuse qui souffres_

_                                                                        Et vas cherchant ton paradis,_

_                                                                        Plains-moi !… Sinon, je te maudis !_

--------------------


	4. Chapitre 3

Le Livre des Traverses

Chapitre Troisième

W_elcome to Diagon Alley_

      '        Il y eut une lumière aveuglante, comme celle d'une explosion. Le silence d'abord, puis un fracas assourdissant. Le bruit diminua, pour n'être plus que la rumeur confuse d'une foule disparate.

Sur le sol pavé d'une étroite ruelle, un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes gigotait vigoureusement. Une main émergea de l'ensemble, puis une tête. Un cri fusa lorsqu'il fallut défaire un nœud de boucles blondes et de mèches noisette, puis Marie et Isild se relevèrent d'un même mouvement.

Isild brossait son jean plein de poussière lorsque Marie s'avança vers la lumière au bout de la rue.

         « Isild ! Viens voir ça ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Devant deux paires d'yeux écarquillés s'étalait l'effervescence d'une rue colorée à l'animation dense et aux nombreuses boutiques : vêtements, animaux, remèdes, chaudrons, baguettes, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un sorcier modèle y était vendu. Y compris…

         « Des _balais_ ! Marie, ce sont des balais volants ! »

Les deux filles s'avancèrent, chancelantes.

         « - C'est absolument… C'est vraiment le Chemin de Traverse !

            - J'avais remarqué, figure-toi.

            - Hinhin, on dirait que tu as vu des magasins de balais volants toute ta vie. On va à Gringotts ? Je te signale qu'on a les poches pleines d'argent Moldu, poches de jean d'ailleurs alors que tout le monde ici porte une robe… Si Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout voulait bien se donner la peine d'avancer… »

A bout de grommellements, elles parvinrent au beau milieu de la longue rue. Des étals et des devantures foisonnaient de chaque côté,  des gens fourmillaient partout on eût dit une ruche, et le bourdonnement incessant d'abeilles empressées. Nombre de passants dévisageaient les deux amies, d'un air amusé parfois, curieux pour la plupart. Toutes deux s'efforcèrent d'afficher l'air le plus naturel possible, mais cela se révélait d'autant plus dur qu'elles se sentaient dans un état d'excitation indescriptible elles devaient faire de grands efforts pour ne pas se tordre le coup devant toutes les vitrines aux marchandises insolites. Quand enfin elles trouvèrent Gringotts (« Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment des dragons ? »), le soleil brillait et l'activité était plus effervescente que jamais.

Après force transactions et essayages, deux parfaites petites sorcières sortirent de chez _« Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »_ Marie portait une robe d'un bleu léger, et Isild était habillée en mauve. Coiffant leur chapeau pointu, elles se mirent à errer avec insouciance, presque oublieuses du pourquoi de leur venue. Elles visitèrent des échoppes d'apothicaire, firent semblant de comparer les prix de différents chaudrons pour mieux les admirer, collèrent le nez sur les cages des chouettes voyageuses au _« Royaume du Hibou »_. Elles virent des prix en Gallions, en Mornilles et en Noises elles observèrent discrètement deux sorciers barbus et ridés comme de vieilles pommes disputer studieusement une partie d'échecs (version sorcier) à une terrasse à une table voisine, un petit groupe discutait Quidditch avec animation autour d'une Bièraubeurre. Partout, la multitude bourdonnait avec insouciance. Ce spectacle à lui seul était étonnant : des gens étranges vêtus de robes et de capes, portant chapeaux pointus et bottes à boucles, une baguette à la main ou bien passée dans la ceinture, parlaient, riaient, marchandaient, achetaient avec le plus parfait naturel des objets invraisemblables n'importe lequel de ces quidams eût juré dans la cité londonienne, et tous semblaient ignorer sortir de l'imagination d'un conte pour enfants. La longue allée tout entière regorgeait d'imprévus, d'articles farfelus et d'ingrédients surprenants au milieu d'une masse hétéroclite et mouvante d'hommes, de femmes, de vieillards et d'enfants à l'air merveilleusement décalé de fête foraine et folklorique. A ceci près que chacun y jouait son propre rôle.

Essoufflées mais ravies, Marie et Isild s'installèrent à une petite table, dans le coin d'une taverne. L'air s'était un peu rafraîchi, et la robe qu'elles portaient parut soudain légère aux jeunes filles. La Bièraubeurre, au goût indéfinissable (« Ca me rappelle la tarte aux pommes de ma nourrice » « Un caramel tout chaud et fondant ») leur apporta chaleur et réconfort, mais les fit redescendre sur terre.

         « - Je sais que c'est merveilleux et tout ça, mais magie ou pas, on est ici pour retrouver cette idiote de chatte. Je me demande où elle est.

            - Et mon chat ? Minuit a disparu aussi, je te rappelle !

            - De son plein gré, ma chérie. On n'a qu'à faire d'une pierre deux coups, et chercher les deux. Où est-ce que tu irais si tu étais un chat ? »

Mais Marie n'écoutait plus. Elle serrait les mains autour de la chope pour se réchauffer, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle arborait une mine soucieuse.

         « - Tu sais… A propos de ce livre… Je me demande de quoi il s'agit vraiment. C'est vrai, dans les livres d'Harry Potter ils parlent d'un tiraillement au nombril pour les Portoloins. Mais un Portoloin, ça disparaît.

            - La seule personne qui pourrait nous répondre, c'est l'auteur elle-même…

            - Tu oublies où nous sommes ! Si nous avons trouvé un moyen de venir au Chemin de Traverse sans passer par la cave du _Chaudron Baveur, on peut peut-être retourner dans le Londres « normal » par le métro, comme Harry. Mais imagine, imagine un seul instant qu'on soit rentrées dans le livre._

            - Tu veux parler d'un monde dans ce livre-là ?

            - Je veux parler d'un monde de Harry Potter. Un monde où Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui aurait existé, ou Poudlard accueille de petits sorciers et où une coupe du monde d'un sport populaire à balais volants à lieu tous les quatre ans un monde où nous n'aurions jamais existé, où les livres qu'on relit à longueur de temps ne se sont jamais vendus à des millions d'exemplaires, pour la bonne raison que personne ne les a écris !

            - Comment…

            - Réfléchis, Isild ! Je crois que ce livre a le pouvoir d'emmener les gens d'un monde à l'autre si ça se trouve d'ailleurs, on ne peut pas visiter que les Harry Potter… Je suppose que si on avait été en train de penser à Legolas au moment où il s'est ouvert, nous aurions très bien pu nous retrouver en pleine bataille de Pélénor !

            - Et pour rentrer à la maison… ?

            - Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit dans ce monde-ci où on achète, vend et se renseigne sur des livres magiques…

            - Bien sûr ! La librairie Fleury et Bott ! »

--------------------****


	5. Chapitre 4

Le Livre des Traverses****

Chapitre Quatrième Le chat qui vola des ailes 

               En robe et chapeau pointu, Isild et Marie se faufilaient entre les passants affairés. D'un commun accord, elles s'acheminaient en direction de la librairie magique _Fleury et Bott_, qui représentait un espoir inestimable de retourner dans « leur monde », où il faisait nuit, où la pluie battait les fenêtres du salon et où flambait une cheminée à la chaleur rassurante. Elles auraient soudain voulu plus que tout être tranquillement assise près du feu à se lire des passages choisis en sirotant du chocolat bouillant et en grignotant quelques biscuits secs c'est ce qu'elles avaient fait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elles pouvaient se le rappeler les soirs d'orage, et c'est ce qu'elles auraient de tout cœur voulu pouvoir faire en cet instant précis, où tout semblait ligué contre elles.

         « C'est quand même contradictoire ce que nous faisons là » dit Isild en soufflant comme une forge, car elle essayait de rattraper Marie emportée plus avant par un mouvement de foule. « Il y a quelques heures à peine, tout ce qu'on aurait souhaité, c'était ça : vivre une super aventure au beau milieu de notre bouquin préféré, rencontrer un tas de gens passionnants que l'on aurait toujours voulu connaître (ce qui nous semblait évidemment impossible) et voir _en vrai_, pas comme dans un film, des lieux imaginaires. »

Marie s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la rue Isild la percuta de plein fouet.

         « - Aïe ! Non mais ça va…

            - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

            - Laisse-moi deviner… une bêtise ?

            - Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas rentrer ?

            - J'essayais simplement de te faire comprendre que ça ne changera rien au problème si nous ne restons pas un peu plus longtemps – oh, juste quelques heures ! Après tout, ça n'arrive pas tout les jours – enfin, j'espère.

            - Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

            - Eh bien… Etant donné que nous sommes en octobre, ici aussi, ou du moins en automne, on pourrait voir des élèves…

            - Hors de question !

            - Et pourquoi ?!

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas des héros du livre ! Jamais J.K. Rowling n'aura l'idée de « _nous_ écrire » ici, nous ne devrions même pas y être. On risque de tout chambouler ! Il ne faut surtout toucher à rien. D'ailleurs, c'est mieux comme ça. L'imagination est quelque chose de précieux, ce serait décevant de voir les images qu'on a dans la tête être réduites à néant ! Imagine qu'on soit dans le tome quatre on pourrait empêcher Voldemort de tuer Diggory, qui sait ?! Mais alors tout serait à réécrire et si nous sommes bien dans le monde créé par une romancière à l'imagination fertile, on détruira ce qu'elle-même a créé ! Elle seule a un droit de regard sur ces livres, Isild ! Nous ne sommes pas ses personnages ! C'est pour ça que je crois _réellement_ qu'il faut rentrer chez nous.

            - D'accord, grand chef ! N'oublie quand même pas que c'est _toi_ qui  a rapporté cet engin infernal à la maison ! Au fait, en quelle saison sommes nous ? Dans quel livre, je veux dire ?

            - Aucune idée.

            - Je vote pour une escale au magasin de Quidditch ! Là-bas, ils parleront sûrement de la Coupe du Monde… Elle a eu lieu en quatrième année, on saura si nous sommes dans le tome cinq. »

Elles firent demi-tour. Elles firent plus ou moins bien bien parce que cela leur apprit que la Coupe du Monde avait eu lieu l'année précédente : on vendait des Eclair de Feu, balais de champion par excellence d'autre part, elles retrouvèrent Minuit. Malheureusement, celui-ci était juché sur le manche d'un Nimbus 2001, et le propriétaire du magasin venait de s'en rendre compte. Il accourut en soufflant comme un phoque dans un flamboiement de robes rouges, au moins autant que son visage dodu et, dandinant sa vaste panse gonflée d'importance, il brandit un doigt boudiné auquel tenait une chevalière en forme de petit balai en vociférant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « KEKSSAFICHICI ! ». Marie et Isild reculèrent prudemment, évitant une nuée de postillons. Un vendeur affolé sortit de l'arrière-boutique : « S'il-vous plaît, à qui est cet animal ? Il ne devrait pas…pas…pas du tout être ici ! s'il-vous plaît… »

Marie regardait le plafond d'un air inspiré, et Isild se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Minuit renonça, en chat avisé, à sauter au cou de sa maîtresse, et en prévision d'un coup de pied promis par le propriétaire (à présent d'un cramoisi du plus bel effet), planta ses griffes dans le manche à balai.

Lequel n'était visiblement pas prévu pour les chats : après un violent sursaut qui faillit désarçonner Minuit, il fit un bond impressionnant, et en désespoir de cause quitta la pièce dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Le propriétaire était au bord de l'apoplexie, le vendeur au bord des larmes et l'assistance au bord du fou rire. Isild et Marie quittèrent précipitamment le magasin en tentant de suivre la course effrénée du balai emballé. Quelques passants levaient le nez, pointaient l'engin du doigt beaucoup riaient, et des enfants essayaient même de le suivre avant d'être rattrapés par une main vigilante. L'engin non identifié sema la panique au dessus des cages au _Royaume du hibou_ (des plumes volèrent partout), répandit l'affolement parmi la clientèle de Gringotts (les gobelins eurent l'air plus grincheux que jamais), rebondit avec bruit sur quelques chaudrons d'étain (le commerçant sortit de son échoppe en brandissant le poing), brisa quelques fioles chez un apothicaire (un commis glissa sur une flaque de bile de tatou et une vieille dame très collet-monté se retrouva avec des cheveux d'un rose éclatant). Le balai fou finit par faire du sur place au-dessus d'une rue plus éloignée, puis fondit brusquement vers le sol. Espérant de toutes leurs forces que Minuit avait pu sauter à temps, les filles – qui avaient l'impression d'avoir au moins six points de côté – se précipitèrent dans la ruelle à la suite du fugitif. Elles furent bientôt environnées d'une brume malsaine et d'odeurs nauséabondes. Dans cet endroit aussi se trouvaient des commerces, mais pas l'animation gaie du Chemin de Traverse, ni la couleur présente partout sur les gens et dans les vitrines. Les boutiques étaient mal tenues, sinistres et obscures. Des tonneaux de substances suspectes se serraient devant des carreaux sales et des rideaux poussiéreux des bocaux plus ou moins opaques étaient remplis de choses répugnantes, qui de loin déjà semblaient poisseuses et effrayantes.

Isild et Marie sursautèrent d'un même mouvement quand un volet claqua quelque part. Aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient regarder, tout était sombre, laid et crasseux.

         « Marie » dit Isild d'une voix mal assurée. « Je crois que nous sommes dans l'Allée des Embrumes…»

                        ****

--------------------


	6. Chapitre 5

Le Livre des Traverses

Chapitre Cinquième

_Deux chats d'un coup_

      '         Une sorte de brouillard opaque empêchait quiconque d'y voir à plus de dix mètres. La ruelle tout entière semblait vivante et hostile, mais d'une non-vie morne et sinistre. Le temps lui-même était de la partie : le soleil d'automne éclatant au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse fuyait le ciel maussade de l'Allée des Embrumes. Marie et Isild firent un pas un rien hésitant en avant. Serrée l'une contre l'autre, elles avancèrent prudemment, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elles. « Regarde » souffla Marie. « On en parle dans le tome deux : _Barjow et Beurk…»_ Un mouvement attira soudain leur attention. A l'autre bout de la venelle maculée, une ombre se profilait devant l'établissement crasseux d'une sorte d'apothicaire. Une ombre toute en noir, vêtue d'une lourde cape qui ondulait derrière elle. Un homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux gras mi-longs, au nez crochu et à l'air inquisiteur.

« Mmmmh ! » fit Marie, les yeux exorbités, car Isild la bâillonnait d'une main ferme. La silhouette noire se retourna un instant, empreinte d'une attitude soupçonneuse, puis rentra dans l'échoppe.

         « - C'était Rogue ! » fit Marie d'un ton surexcité. « Severus Rogue ! »

            - Dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

            - Et alors ?! » répliqua Marie sur la défensive. « Il cherche des ingrédients c'est tout…

            - Bien sûr ! » fit Isild d'un ton sarcastique. « Le prof le plus net de Poudlard vient faire son marché dans la rue la plus mal-famée du monde sorcier ! Dans ce genre d'endroit, on doit difficilement trouver quelque chose de moins innocent qu'un porte-jarretelle…

            - Et après ? On y est bien, nous !

            - _Par accident_. Il n'est quand même pas venu par livre, non ? Moi si, mais je n'en avais nulle envie, pas plus que de me retrouver Allée des Embrumes à lorgner quelque Maître des Potions que ce soit. »

Un miaulement retentissant coupa court à la discussion. Les deux filles se ruèrent en direction du bruit, pour trouver Minuit sagement assis au milieu d'un étal de choses étranges, dont des fioles de ce qui ressemblait horriblement à du sang, divers poisons et quelques animaux inconnus mais tout aussi peu ragoûtants. Le chat noir était installé sur une sorte de poisson séché et se léchait le poitrail avec conviction. Il n'y avait pas trace du balai, mais un chapelet de saucisses déjà bien entamé gisait entre un bocal de sangsues et une tête réduite. Minuit leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse d'un air amical.

« Minuit ! Est-ce que tu as goûté à ces choses ? » bredouilla une Marie horrifiée. Isild était plongée dans l'étude des restes d'un volatile non-identifié. « Yao ! » fit Minuit d'un ton modeste. Marie semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Je crois qu'on va rentrer tranquillement, et aller chercher _mon_ chat » dit Isild en essayant de réprimer un fou rire.

--------------------

               « - Tout ça est très joli », dit Isild alors qu'elles cheminaient vers la lumière de l'allée centrale, « mais je me demande où se cache Muang-Thaï. C'est vrai, ton chat est tout à fait prévisible : pour le trouver il suffit d'aller dans un endroit où il y a à manger (« Yao ! » protesta l'intéressé) mais pour cette idiote…

               « - On pourrait tenter la boutique des animaux magiques. Tu sais, là où Ron a acheté du Ratconfortant et où Hermione a adopté Pattenrond… Ils vendent bien des chats… Et un minou qui sait faire la différence entre plusieurs quatuors à cordes, ça court pas les gouttières ! »

Isild haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. L'ennui avec Muang-Thaï était que la petite chatte n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Elle pouvait être n'importe où du moment qu'une idée se formait dans sa jolie tête, elle la suivait avec ténacité. Un entêtement plus caractéristique d'une mule que d'un chat, comme avait coutume de le dire Claire, la mère d'Isild.

Marie stoppa avec un petit rire. Elle agrippa le bras de son amie, et pointa de l'index la devanture garnie d'une librairie. Là, juché avec grâce sur un pile de livres, un chat siamois toisait les passants d'un air très digne. Une allure cabotine reconnaissable entre toutes : « Muang-Thaï ! » s'écria Isild. L'opiniâtre petit fauve ne tourna que légèrement la tête, observant d'un œil mesuré les trois nouveaux arrivants : une fille blonde en robe mauve qui faisait de grands gestes, une autre qui pouffait derrière une cascade de boucles noisette et un chat noir qui supervisait le tout en affichant une patience affectée, la tête penchée sur le côté.

En voyant les filles arriver, Muang-Thaï sauta d'un bond léger sur la pile suivante. A cet instant, un homme à l'air affable franchit le seuil de la boutique.

               « - Mesdemoiselles », fit-il avec bienveillance, hochant son crâne rose et dégarni, « en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? 

                  - Nous cherchons mon chat, Monsieur.

                  - C'est celui-ci ?

                  - Je crois bien…

                  - Cet énergumène est arrivé tout à l'heure et s'est installé sur les livres. Il n'a plus voulu bouger ! Mais les gens venaient le voir et j'ai bien vendu aujourd'hui.

                  - J'en suis très heureuse mais heu… au fait, pourrions-nous vous poser quelques questions ?

                  - Je serais ravi d'y répondre, Mademoiselle. Pour vous remercier de l'aide apportée par votre chat ! » fit-il avec un rire de crécelle. Il invita les filles, Minuit toujours à leur suite (et Muang-Thaï les suivant du coin de l'œil) à rentrer dans la librairie. 

               « Bienvenue chez _Fleury et Bott_, Mesdemoiselles. Alors ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

Isild jeta à Marie glissa une œillade à Marie. Celle-ci enchaîna :

               « Nous sommes élèves à Beauxbâtons, Monsieur. Nous sommes en vacances. Nous nous renseignons sur les coutumes de l'Angleterre dans le cadre d'échanges inter-écoles, et mon amie et moi (elle jeta un regard à Isild, attentive à ses propos) nous intéressons surtout à la mythologie, aux légendes… vous voyez ? » Le libraire acquiesça. « Nous avons entendu parler d'un livre qui aurait le pouvoir, mettons, de… faire passer des gens… de… d'un monde à l'autre… dans des mondes heu… différents »

Le libraire prit une expression perplexe. Mais devant l'air des deux jolies françaises à l'air si désemparé (il avait lui-même cinq enfants et les adorait), il se racla la gorge et commença d'expliquer :

               « - Voyez-vous, je crains que ce livre n'ai jamais existé… (air très décçu il s'empressa d'enchaîner :) Il y a bien une sorte de légende…

                  - Que dit cette légende ?

                  - Eh bien… On parle d'un livre, le Livre des Traverses, qui aurait le pouvoir de transporter dans le monde qu'il souhaite celui qui désire le visiter. Il faut un désir ardent, mais pur c'est-à-dire qu'on doit seulement vouloir contempler ce qu'il y a à voir dans ce monde, mais pas s'approprier un objet ou modifier quelque chose. Cela dépend des versions, car les historiens se sont traduits mutuellement et avec plus ou moins de bonheur, mais il est parfois signalé que celui qui voudrait rapporter quelque chose, par exemple une preuve de son voyage, sera condamné à errer dans le monde qu'il a pénétré pour l'éternité. (frisson chez l'auditoire visiblement captivé). Il est à noter que c'est probablement cette rumeur qui en a engendré cette autre : ceux qui parviennent à revenir deviennent fous.

                  - Mais c'est horrible !

                  - Pas tellement, en fait. Peut-être que ceux qui sont revenus et ont passé leur vie à essayer d'y retourner sont devenus fous, ou même que ceux qui ont essayé de raconter au monde ce qu'ils avaient vécu sont devenus fous mais après tout des gens ont sombré dans la folie pour la Pierre Philosophale également. N'est pas Nicolas Flamel qui veut !

                  - Qui est Isaak Pervandus ?

                  - Lui ? Un fou, justement. Ou plutôt un fou, un autre je veux dire, celui qui le premier a parlé du Livre des Traverses, a affirmé avant de se suicider qu'un homme du nom d'Isaak Pervandus lui avait remis le livre maudit il prétendait que cet homme l'avait poussé à s'en servir. Mais le suicidé avait commis un crime, et il songeait surtout à se protéger. Ça remonte au quinzième siècle à l'époque on criait au diable n'importe quand.

                  - Un crime, vous dites ? Pourquoi ? Qui a-t-il tué ?

                  - Mais… Isaak Pervandus justement ! »

Isild et Marie se regardèrent avec angoisse. Un carillon retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce et le libraire les laissa avec un mot d'excuse.

               « - Isild, je crois que le livre de la légende est le nôtre.

                  - J'en suis sûre moi aussi ! Maintenant, il faut demander au libraire quel est le moyen de sortir du livre. Il y en a forcément un, puisque certains sont revenus le raconter !

                  - Tu oublies l'épisode où ils sont devenus fous ?

                  - Attends, ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, non ? Et je te rappelle qu'au début de cette histoire, c'est toi qui insistais pour qu'on rentre en quatrième vitesse sans toucher à rien.

                  - Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

                  - On prend l'air studieux et innocent, et on demande poliment au monsieur s'il connaît un moyen, nom d'un chien, de sortir de ce putain de truc !

                  - Si tu parles comme ça, il va nous trouver l'air bizarrement innocent, le vieux »

Elles se turent : le libraire revenait.

               « Alors, Mesdemoiselles ? Toujours passionnées par les histoires de fantômes ?

                  - Plus que jamais, Monsieur ! » fit Isild avec un sourire angélique. « Nous aimerions savoir… Vous dites que certains des fous… de ceux qui sont ''revenus''… justement, comment on-t-il fait pour revenir ? Enfin, que disent-t-ils avoir fait ?

                  - Le suicidé, dans son délire – vous savez, celui qui a assassiné Pervandus – disait qu'il fallait, je cite, ''trouver un autre Pervandus''.

- …Mais que voulait-il dire par là ?

                  - Ca me paraît clair » dit alors Marie. « Il faut trouver un autre homme qui puisse donner des livres… _Un libraire_…

                  - Oui ! Oui, c'est cela même ! Vous êtes très intelligente, Mademoiselle ! Il faut que dans le monde visité, un homme qui ait accompli le même métier qu'Isaak Pervandus, le soi-disant maître du livre, donc maître des Traverses, offre aux Voyageurs un ouvrage de retour.

                  - C'est vrai ?! Alors vous pouvez ?

                  - Oui, et j'en ai même un.

                  - Quoi ?!! » s'écrièrent Marie et Isild en chœur.

               « - Oui, un vieil homme un jour est passé, et m'a fait cadeau de ce livre en plus de ceux qu'il m'avait vendus. Je l'ai gardé parce qu'il semblait si vieux qu'il devait être ensorcelé – car il tenait encore bien pour son âge, voyez-vous – mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé à quoi il servait.

                  - Oh, Monsieur, pourrions-nous… »

L'air suppliant de ces étrangères si gentilles fit fondre le brave homme. Il disparut dans son arrière-boutique et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un épais volume recouvert d'un cuir tout écaillé. Il le posa avec précaution sur la table.

               « Voyez : si vieux, et pourtant tout neuf. Il n'y a rien d'écrit à l'intérieur, mais il me plaît » (le carillon sonna encore et le libraire disparut à nouveau)

Restées seules, les filles se penchèrent sur le livre. Muang-Thaï arriva vivement Minuit était déjà installé sur le bureau où se trouvait l'ouvrage. Isild prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à ouvrir le livre.

               « Attends ! »

Marie se saisit d'une plume qui traînait sur le bureau, d'un petit bout de parchemin se trouvant au même endroit et griffonna _Merci_ en français sur le papier. Elle prit son chat dans les bras, et Muang-Thaï se percha sur son épaule.

Isild ouvrit le livre.

Une écriture fine et élégante avait tracé ces mots à la plume :

                             _Voyageur audacieux qui visita mon âme,_

_                Toi, rêveur malheureux aux horizons de flammes_

_                          De mon livre qu'attends-tu : l'espoir ou les larmes ?_

_                      Sache que pour mes caprices en enfer l'on me damne._

_                        Si ta raison est pure et que pur est ton front_

_                        Des amis sois-en sûr au retour t'attendront._

_                            Si ton cœur apaisé est rempli d'aventures_

_                           Tu ne dois oublier de craindre le parjure !_

_                 De l'Envie, de l'Orgueil les démons ont coutume_

_                     De te tisser des rêves de blanc fil et de plume._

_                                 Garde le secret de mes trésors oubliés_

                        Mais garde-toi surtout de les abandonner… 

               « Un type très sage, cet Isaak Pervandus » remarqua Marie. « Je pense que le mode d'emploi est clair : on enlève tout ce qui se rapporte à ce monde, sauf les ouvenirs bien entendu, on prend nos chats sous le bras et hop ! à la maison »

Isild hocha la tête, et commença à quitter sa robe, sous laquelle elle portait toujours ses vêtements Moldus. Marie fit de même. Elle ne l'aurait avoué que difficilement, mais ce simple poème l'avait émue. Ce n'était pas les vers, aux rimes pauvres, mais plutôt l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, ainsi que du livre. Une impression de tristesse s'empara d'elle.

               « Tu sais, je crois qu'Isaak Pervandus n'était pas si nul que ça après tout. Il a voulu faire un livre pour rendre les gens heureux, qui leur permettrait d'accomplir des rêves. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'on s'en servirait pour assouvir des vices ou des vengeances. Je pense que la punition était un peu démesurée… »

Isild respira à fond. Elle posa précautionneusement la paume sur l'image, tenant de sa main libre celle de Marie, qui portait les chats. Les deux filles fermèrent les yeux.

Tout commença à tourner. Elles eurent l'impression d'être aspirées dans un cyclone aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel. Des bruits leur parvenaient, d'oiseaux, de batailles, de rires et de chuchotements. Elles virent des chevaliers, des arbres, des bois du métal, le ciel, et des bibliothèques. Une sorte de sifflement strident retentit, de plus en plus fort la lumière se faisait davantage aveuglante.

Et puis il y eut le silence, et l'obscurité.

La pluie.

--------------------****


	7. Epilogue

Le Livre des Traverses

Epilogue

_Un si joli rêve_

               La pluie sur les vitres. Le grésillement des bûches qui flambent. Le tonnerre au loin, peut-être. Une respiration légère. Un souffle, qui étire un sourire sur une bouche entrouverte. Une boucle de cheveux qui glisse sur le tapis. Le froissement des pages d'un livre qu'on referme. Le silence.

Et la pluie.

--------------------

         « Marie ! Marie, Isild ! Marie ? »

Une porte qu'on referme. Marie se réveilla. Elle vit dans le couloir Claire Le Kermeur, la mère d'Isild, un sac à main sur l'épaule et plusieurs paquets sous le bras. Mme Le Kermeur était photographe, et de talent elle était venue s'installer en Angleterre avec son mari, et bien que regrettant sa Bretagne natale, s'était prise de passion pour la Perfide Albion. Les parents de Marie connaissaient bien les Le Kermeur si Mr Raintree était Anglais, son épouse était une amie d'enfance de Mme Le Kermeur. Leurs filles s'étaient naturellement entendues, tant que l'on eût dit deux sœurs, ce dont les mères respectives se montraient fort heureuses.

Claire venait de rentrer d'une réunion tardive, où elle avait débattu avec animation au sujet d'une exposition elle venait de trouver sa fille, en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, profondément endormie sur le tapis persan du salon. Comportement d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'y avait pas trace de la moindre miette, ni de la moindre goutte de chocolat chaud dans la pièce. Juste un petit tas de livres – pas étonnant, et Claire en était ravie – dont un particulièrement vieux. Claire posa son sac pour mieux voir. Elle tendit la main vers la couverture, et soudain…

         « Maman ! »

Isild venait de s'éveiller.

         « - Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu dormais d'un sommeil du genre comateux, il me semble. Journée fatigante ?

            - C'est le temps, Claire » fit Marie, complètement réveillée à présent. « Cette pluie est vraiment assommante.

            - On dirait que ça se calme, heureusement. Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Je préviendrai Alice.

            - Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que je vais accepter, je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter les pavés détrempés d'Angleterre !

            - Très bien, je vais me changer. Je vous préparerai à dîner après, d'accord ? »

Claire monta à l'étage. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent seules dans le salon.

         « - Alors ? » interrogea Marie. « On a fait le même rêve bizarre ?

            - Tu veux parler d'un rêve où un vieux bouquin mange mon chat ?

            - Et où le mien se goinfre de saucisses sur un balai volant, c'est bien ça, on a fait le même. »

Songeuses, Isild et Marie se replongèrent dans leurs pensées embrouillées.

         « - Tu sais… C'est dommage… dommage que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

            - Je vérifie qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit dans le livre.

            - Et alors ?

            - Rien.

            - Dommage… »

Muang-Thaï fouillait sous un meuble à la recherche de Menthy-Mouse, sa souris en tissu fourrée de feuilles de menthe. Elle faisait des gestes frénétiques et se tortillait en tous sens pour l'attraper, mais le jouet était trop loin.

Marie, d'humeur secourable, fourra le bras sous le meuble avec un air concentré. Laquelle concentration se mua en surprise.

         « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Isild du fin fond du canapé.

Marie se releva lentement, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Muang-Thaï arborait un air renfrogné : elle n'avait toujours pas sa souris.

Isild se levait à demi, mais Marie s'approcha et ouvrit la main. Au creux de sa paume, luisait une pièce ronde frappée de l'image d'un grand bateau, voguant toutes voiles déployées. Claire surgit du fond de la cuisine elle vit luire un éclat d'or. Elle s'approcha.

         « - Jolie pièce. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

            - Aucune idée » murmura Marie.

         « - Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme bateau ? »demanda Isild d'un ton détaché. « une galère ? 

            - Un galion, ma chérie. Ça, c'est un joli galion tout en or. »

Claire Le Kermeur devait se demander longtemps pourquoi l'évocation d'un galion voguant sur une pièce dorée fit naître le même sourire de triomphe, de soulagement et de bonheur sur les visages tournés vers la pièce…

**--------------------**

Le Livre était vieux, et neuf à la fois. D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours été âgé, puisqu'il avait toujours renfermé dans ses pages jaunies la connaissance et l'expérience de nombreuses choses. Comme toujours, il attendait son heure. Le calme jusqu'au prochain Voyage. Où iraient-ils ? Qui seraient-ils, ceux qui tenteraient le diable ? Aucune importance. Après tout, il restait le maître du jeu. Isaak Pervandus était-il réellement disparu ? Peut-être. Sans une certitude, il continuerait à le chercher. Peu importait le Temps qu'il y mettrait, ni les âmes qui en pâtiraient. Les hommes étaient trop cupides pour savoir profiter de ses dons. Ils finissaient toujours par vouloir s'offrir le Monde… Pourquoi certains seraient-ils différents ? Mais peut-être… Il s'en moquait, il avait l'éternité.

Dehors, la pluie s'était tue. Quelques gouttes tombaient sans bruit sur les trottoirs. Elle aussi attendait son heure. Elle recommencerait.

Le Livre attendrait bien le prochain soir d'orage…

--------------------_(Fin… jusqu'au prochain voyage…)_--------------------

Et bien ? Des idées, des suggestions, des insultes ? Je sais que le pauvre Harry n'est pas très présent, mais… je n'ai pas pu résister ! Isild et Marie avaient été créées pour une autre de mes fics, jamais achevées. Je les aimais bien, et j'ai voulu en quelque sorte leur donner une chance… Il est possible que j'écrive un jour une suite, un autre Voyage, et les personnages de J. K. Rowling seront plus présents. Cette histoire était un peu une initiation… Je l'ai dédiée à Alohomora parce que j'adore les siennes. Je ne m'inspire de personne, mais j'aime me référer à mes auteurs favoris… !

A propos de Muang-Thaï… Si le nom chiffonne quelqu'un, il s'agit du vrai nom de la Thaïlande, autrefois pays de Siam… Irrésistible pour un Seal Point à pedigree, non ?

Merci à mes lecteurs adorés

Mélusine****


	8. Le chat qui avait des livres ou comment ...

Avant-propos.  
  
Ou comment les questions se posent  
  
  
  
Souvenez-vous. Un mystérieux vieux livre avait naguère conduit deux amies à faire le plus étonnant des voyages au Chemin de Traverses, lieu des rêves accomplis. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Qu'en était-il des autres ? Et ce livre, qui les y avait entraînées, et qui devait ne jamais les reprendre, pourquoi les avait- il ramenées ? Et si la fin de l'aventure n'en était que le début ? Si l'histoire ne faisait que commencer ?  
  
Disclaimer : ben, vu que c'est une suite, je suppose qu'on ne m'en voudra pas si je m'emprunte à moi-même mes deux personnages principaux, hum ? Enfin les quatre, parce qu'avec les chats.  
  
Je ne peux rien promettre pour l'instant, je ne vais peut-être pas continuer ; mais si vous avez des suggestions constructives, je pourrais essayer de m'y mettre, en même temps qu'Equinoxe. En plus, c'est bientôt la saison des partiels. reviewez, et on verra bien ! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le Livre des Traverses  
  
l'Autre Voyage  
  
  
  
Tout avait commencé ainsi : par un sombre soir d'orage, la pluie déversée par de frileux nuages battait furieusement portes et fenêtres ; le doux automne annoncé s'était mué en une furie hurlante griffant les fleurs et giflant les arbres. L'averse avait crépité durant de longues heures, et tout était flétri et détrempé. Pourtant, lorsque s'était étirée la lumière, tout était revenu : la verdure s'ébrouait et chassait l'orage.  
  
Au creux de l'Angleterre, dans une maison coquette nichée au fond d'une ville minuscule, tout allait recommencer.  
  
*****  
  
Ce matin-là, Claire Le Kermeur sirotait du café dans une toute petite tasse. Elle le faisait chaque matin. A la réflexion, elle eût peut-être tiré bénéfice d'un plus grand récipient ; mais cette agréable routine lui rappelait bien d'heureux souvenirs. Elle aimait cette innocente cérémonie consistant à remplir sa tasse presque à chaque gorgée ; ainsi, elle avait le sentiment de vivre un instant court et éternel à la fois, seule dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le ciel gris tournoyait doucement, se parant de teintes rosées et violines. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Claire appuya le menton sur sa main, l'index négligemment passé dans la anse. Ses lourds cheveux blonds répandus comme du miel sur son épaule renvoyaient les éclairs de l'aurore. Un discret rayon projeta un faisceau d'ombres mouvantes sur son visage en forme de c?ur. De petites rides en pattes d'oies lui faisaient un regard malicieux. Le temps promettait d'être doux, et l'air se paraît de couleurs et de parfums. C'était, de la journée, le moment le plus parfait qu'elle pût imaginer. Avec un léger soupir, Claire reporta son attention sur le breuvage encore fumant. Elle huma avec délice les volutes qui s'en échappaient ; elle referma les doigts en coupe autour de la porcelaine brûlante, puis y trempa le bout des lèvres. Une grimace, un frisson. « Trop chaud » pensa-t-elle tout haut. Elle reposa la tasse avec un soupçon d'agacement. Quelques gouttes d'un noir doré jaillirent, faisant une constellation miniature près d'un livre aux pages déjà jaunies. Intriguée, Claire se pencha sur sa découverte. « Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait là ? » (Il brille) Elle passa un doigt curieux sur la couverture fanée. Etrangement, l'ouvrage n'avait pas l'air poussiéreux des très vieux livres ; et pourtant (il a l'air d'avoir vu des siècles d'histoire) il avait l'air encore en bon état. Les pages étaient intactes. Détail frappant, elles étaient également vierges de toute écriture, comme si (le contenu a été effacé) on n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire quelque chose. Le propriétaire devait (être mort depuis longtemps) l'avoir égaré. Elle ouvrit le livre. Sur la première des nombreuses pages un peu jaunies on pouvait lire (Isaak Pervandus) « Marie Raintree & Isild Le Kermeur » en lettres joliment enluminées. Ce livre appartenait donc (à un homme disparu depuis des lustres) à sa fille ? Claire repoussa l'ouvrage, en se promettant de poser la question à Isild. Elle ne se rappelait pas (avoir jamais vu une telle chose) avoir jamais vu ce livre auparavant. Peut-être était-ce Marie qui lui avait offert ? Quoi qu'il en fût, cet objet l'intriguait. Il paraissait (vivant) comme animé d'une volonté propre, comme seuls les très vieux livres le semblent. Pas étonnant qu'il ait (ensorcelé) séduit les deux incorrigibles amies ! Claire eut un sourire. Elle était fière d'avoir transmis sa passion des livres à sa fille.  
  
Claire Le Kermeur reporta son attention sur la tasse où ondulait le breuvage mordoré. Elle but à petites gorgées avec une certaine frustration : elle détestait avoir l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Claire était quelqu'un d'assez pragmatique, ceci ne signifiant pas forcément qu'elle était terre-à-terre ou dépourvue d'imagination. Seulement, Claire Le Kermeur aimait l'ordre, et préférait la fantaisie dans les livres, l'art ou la musique. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle était une femme capable et indépendante, tout à fait apte à mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Son époux lui reprochait d'ailleurs affectueusement de vouloir tout régenter. C'était une des différences entre Claire et sa fille : Isild adorait l'imprévu. Marc Le Kermeur disait souvent avec un petit rire que l'événement le plus imprévu que Claire eût jamais eu à accepter avait été l'arrivée de Muang-Thaï dans la famille. Qui n'a jamais eu de chat siamois ne peut comprendre ce que « chambardement » veut dire. Et pour l'imprévu. Ils avaient été servis. Muang-Thaï possédait un masque très seyant, une longue queue et des pattes fuselées de couleur brune. Sa fourrure, qui aurait fait passer l'hermine pour un paillasson, était d'une teinte beige crémeuse. Deux yeux pervenche luisaient derrière le loup chocolat. Chaton, la petite siamoise avait été une espiègle source de catastrophes ; adulte, elle cachait son penchant pour le chaos derrière un (apparent) calme souverain et un digne port d'aristocrate. Elle possédait son coussin de soie bleue, son assiette de porcelaine, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres choses précédées d'un tel déterminant. Elle était chez elle, et ne tolérait aucun intrus ; elle aimait en revanche se promener dans les jardins giboyeux du voisinage, trottinant d'un pas altier à la recherche de quelque bêtise à commettre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle levait vers ses détracteurs ses grands yeux bleus, ils la renvoyaient chez elle avec un biscuit ou une assiette de lait. D'avis général, le petit monstre était tout simplement « irrésistible » ! Claire elle-même avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon c?ur ; surtout parce qu'Isild adorait son chat. Et s'il lui arrivait de regretter tout haut qu'une telle calamité se fût abattue sur sa pauvre existence, sa pensée ne dépassait jamais les mots. En ce moment précis, au tout début de cette matinée radieuse, ladite aristo- chatte était étendue sur un coussin de soie (bleu) installé au-dessus du réfrigérateur, dont le ronronnement lui apportait une agréable sensation de chez-soi. Elle contemplait la scène avec un intérêt évident derrière ses yeux mi-clos. Elle décida bien entendu qu'il était de son devoir d'empêcher quelque potentielle catastrophe - car Muang-Thaï n'appréciait les bêtises que commises par elle - et sauta d'un bond aussi agile qu'élégant sur la table du petit-déjeuner - et sous le nez de Claire, perdue dans ses pensées. La chatte s'installa sur l'épais volume avec une satisfaction de propriétaire. « Tiens ? » remarqua celle-ci avec un léger sourire. « C'est donc à toi ? » La boule de fourrure cligna des yeux d'un air modeste. « Je suppose que c'est censé me dissuader de toucher à la huitième merveille du monde. (la siamoise eut l'air inquiet) Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais travailler. » Claire débarrassa rapidement la table tandis que Muang-Thaï reposait la tête sur son livre avec un soulagement évident. C'était gagné pour cette fois. Mais il fallait à tout prix éviter un nouvel incident de la sorte. Résolument, la petite chatte se leva d'un bond, et poussa le livre au bas de la table, où il tomba avec un bruit mat. Muang-Thaï tendit l'oreille (qu'elle avait fort pointue) mais nul bruit n'était perceptible. Marc était parti au travail, Claire devait fourrager dans ses cartons à dessins. quant à Isild, elle dormait encore. Pourtant, c'est d'elle dont Muang-Thaï aurait eu besoin ! Avec un soupir audible, la chatte se remit à l'ouvrage, poussant et tirant le livre à travers la pièce. Elle faillit le faire dégringoler dans l'escalier, le coincer sous un meuble et l'érafler sur quelque chose de pointu qu'elle reconnut comme un compas (un compas ? Isiiild !). A force de jurons félins, elle parvint à le glisser à côté d'une pile de romans policiers, entre Le chat qui lisait à l'envers et Les enquêtes d'Hercule Poirot - tome 2. Alors se produisit une chose étrange, que Muang-Thaï jugea anxieusement familière : comme mues par un coup de vent subit, les pages sépia du livre s'ouvrirent, se feuilletèrent, puis retombèrent paisiblement. En se penchant un peu - avec prudence - Muang-Thaï aperçut au milieu d'une page un simple mot : « Merci » « Yaooo ! » hurla Muang-Thaï d'un air affolé. Et ventre à terre, elle fila dans la chambre d'Isild.  
  
Ça avait recommencé !  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinhinhin. toute ressemblance avec des personnes. gnagnagna, n'est pas du tout fortuite : sisi, c'est bien une suite du Livre des Traverses. Enfin le début, passkeu j'ai de ces boulots en ce moment. et en plus (je vais me faire lyncher) je n'ai toujours pas fini ce µ£$§¤ de deuxième chapitre sur Equinoxe. Ne me tuez pas, siouplé. De toute façon, vous ne pourriez pas lire la suite, alors.  
  
PS : ch'veux des reviews !  
  
PS(2) : c'est promis, un jour je ferai des efforts pour rendre mes disclaimers cohérents. Et mes notes en bas de pages. Et mes commentaires. Et mes histoires. Et mes. Zzzzzz. 


End file.
